dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Deltadromeus
Deltadromeus may actually be a junior synonym of the ceratosaur , but since there are no known skulls for either animal, this synonymy can neither be confirmed or disproved at this point. In addition, the placement of Deltadromeus has alternately been as a ceratosaur, a neovenatorid allosauroid, or a megaraptoran tyrannosauroid, all conclusions being recent and none being definitive. General Statistics *Name: agilis *Name Meaning: Delta Runner *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratosauria/Neovenatoridae/Megaraptora (currently unclear) *Place Found: Morocco, Algeria, Egypt *Describer: Sereno, Dutheil, Iarochene, Larsson, Lyon, Magwene, Sidor, Varricchio, Wilson; 1996 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 3 *Types: **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English Series 2; Taiwanese New Series) **Charge Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 川辺のスプリンター (Riverside Sprinter) **English: The Riverside Runner **Taiwanese: 川邊的短跑者 *Card Rarity: Bronze Availability *Japanese **2007 2nd Edition (New; 042-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (031-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition (026-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (031-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg (EGG-006-竜) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (014-竜; Charge Type; ft. char. Rex) **Non-sale African Egg (EGG-014-竜) *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 042-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (031-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (031-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **New 2nd Edition (New; 042-龍; Blitz Type) **New 3rd Edition (031-龍; Blitz Type) **New 4th Edition (031-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Wind Egg DeltaJapGeki3rdback.jpg|Back of Deltadromeus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Deltadromeus Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Deltadromeus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) DeltaS22ndback.JPG|Back of Deltadromeus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Deltadromeus Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Deltadromeus arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Deltadromeus Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Deltadromeus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Deltadromeus Card Eng S2 4th back.jpg|Back of Deltadromeus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) DeltaTai.jpg|Deltadromeus arcade card (Taiwanese New 2nd Edition) DeltaTaiS24th.jpg|Deltadromeus arcade card (Taiwanese New 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Wind *Owner: Wild, Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: India *Debut: Battle Royale! **Appeared In: 33, 49, 75 (flashback), 79 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None TCG Stats Deltadromeus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-072/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 33 anime scene *Flavor Text: The Deltadromeus was a carnivore thought to have lived near rivers. Its limbs were long, so it could probably run very fast. High Noon Deltadromeus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKBD-039/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 33 anime scene *Abilities: ;Dino Battery :If you send this Dinosaur to your discard pile to Dino Slash a Dinosaur, this Dinosaur counts as 2 Dinosaurs. unknown Deltadromeus variant *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1500 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: cropped 07 2nd/S2 2nd/New 2nd arcade card *Abilities: (unreadable) Anime Dinosaur King Deltadromeus' card was activated by a wind gust in India after the Indian princess Meena dug up his Card Capsule while trying to escape under her palace gate in Battle Royale!; he proceeded to wreck the nearby fountain. He ran around town before he found and jumped into another fountain, wrecking this one, too. Rex concluded him to be looking for rivers like in his natural habitat, realizing he would head for the nearby Ganges. Reaching the river, it jumped in and swam (butterfly style) out to Meena; she first thought that he was after her, but then she realized that he wanted the same thing as her, to swim towards the sunset. However, the Alpha Gang showed up, summoning Spiny to fight against Deltadromeus. He saved Meena from Spiny, knocking him up onto dry land, and though fighting his best, soon found himself being stomped on by Spiny. Chomp was summoned to save him, knocking Spiny away, but Deltadromeus was too weak. He staggered over to Meena, collapsing at her feet and returning to his card. The card was picked up by Meena and later given to Max. A wild Deltadromeus was brought into the present by the malfunctioning Backlander in Dinosaur War!, but it returned to the Cretaceous when the time circuits failed following the Black T-Rex's defeat. Mesozoic Meltdown Another Deltadromeus was briefly seen in Bad Deal in the Spectral Space Pirates' possession during a flashback by Seth when he explained how he met and helped them. Either the Space Pirate's or the original Deltadromeus was last seen in the final episode, swimming butterfly style in the ocean with Futabasaurus and an Ophthalmosaurus next to the broken Backlander. Personality Deltadromeus seems to have a rather peaceful personality, although he carelessly destroyed several fountains looking for an environment wet enough for his tastes. He is very fond of water, and Rex guessed it was because he lived near rivers. He showed a strong protective instinct for Meena and saved her from Spiny less than a minute after meeting her. Despite his bravery, he wasn't a strong fighter, and though he got a few surprise hits against Spiny, he wasn't fit for a full fight and quickly tired out against the giant opponent. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 川の近くで行動していたと考えられる肉食恐竜だ。手足が長くかなり速く走れたようだ。 **English: A carnivore thought to live near rivers. With its long limbs, it can apparently run extremely fast. **Taiwanese: 被認為在川邊行動的肉食恐龍,手腳很長,應擅常快速的行走。 *It is the second Bronze rarity Wind Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Carnotaurus, Utahraptor, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus, Neovenator, Monolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Megaraptor, Eustreptospondylus, and Sinraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Wind Egg card. *Along with Spinosaurus, Majungasaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Kentrosaurus, and Ouranosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale African Egg card. *Deltadromeus is shown to swim in the , but due to the setup of ceratosaurian shoulder joints, this would have been physically impossible. *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Iguanodon, Fukuisaurus, Jobaria, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. Gallery Deltadromeus 2.jpg|"Running Delta" Delta.gif|Deltadromeus in NagoyaTV Navigation Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:DS Game Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG